1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to autonomous mobile robots, generally. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an autonomous mobile robot equipped with both a road surface sensing device and a current location verification device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical mobile robot is equipped with a device for checking a road surface, which is called “road surface sensing device” This device has a function of determining whether or not there is any obstacle in front of the robot. Specifically, the device irradiates a road surface in front of the robot with predetermined slit light, and then, captures an image of the irradiated area. Finally, it analyzes the pattern of the light in the captured image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications 6-43935 and 2002-144278).
In addition, a typical mobile robot is equipped with a device for verifying its current location, which is called “current location verification device”. This device allows the robot to pick up images of landmarks formed beforehand on an active area, and it then verifies or recognizes the current location or the surrounding conditions of the robot, based on features of the captured landmarks, such as a color, size or shape (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2002-149240).
Generally, a robot, particularly a legged robot is provided with various systems such as sensors, circuits and power units. Therefore, it is difficult for such a robot to have an inner space enough to accommodate both a road surface sensing device and a current location verification device. If both devices are accommodated, then the robot ends up enlarged.
Moreover, if installed in a robot, then both devices need to be switched appropriately in order to save the energy. This is because landmarks are not necessarily formed throughout the active area.
The present invention has been conceived, taking the above description into account. An object of the present invention is to provide a space-saving autonomous mobile robot capable of switching two types of light irradiation, such as infrared rays and slit light, appropriately.